North America
United States is a Beautiful country because it has police and soldiers who protects people even famous heroes through out the years, the soldiers fought in many wars including World War 2, some places in America including Mexico are haunted even today in modern time, the President of the United States makes good laws to keep us safe from evil even today, The Cops and Soldiers in the United States protect people but there incidents and tragedies like Sandi hook Ct that occurred, Americans except for the The President, Government, Priests, Police, and the Soldiers don't believe in the supernatural and think they are a myth but in reality The Supernatural is real and they are being covered up by the government even today in modern time. Elm street Springwood Slasher known as Freddy Kruger is a Monster who lives on Elm Street, he terrorizes people, he even kills children at night, Freddy comes for children even when they sleep, Freddy Kruger is also a Child Murderer who kills children in their Dreams, He invades people's dreams he torchers them and kills them, Freddy Kruger is Insane, his reign of Terror is very pure carnage, Freddy seeks blood and carnage on Elm Street,Freddy Kruger was once until burned and became a Supernatural Monster, Freddy Kruger still haunt Elm Street Today, He is also being covered up by the Government who protects the Supernatural. Freddy Kruger.jpg Camp Crystal Lake Jason Voorhees is a Supernatural Monster who lives at Camp Crystal Lake, he Terrorizes people, He kills people with his ax, Jason is a deformed Monster who wears a hockey Mask to hide his deformed Face, he hunts for his victims including at night even the night of the Full Moon, he is a woodsman Monster nobody would hear him come until it's too late when he kills them, people enter the camp and no leaves The Camp alive, Jason Voorhees still wanders the Earth Today, Jason is being Covered up by The Government who protects The Supernatural. Jason Voorhees.jpg Haddon Field Michael Myers was a masked killer from Haddon field who escaped from prison after he killed his sister he terrorized people, his reign of terror finally came to an end in 1984 when Tommy Jarvis cut his face with an ax but he fell on the floor but he was still moving but Tom Jarvis clubbed him to death with an ax, Tommy Jarvis went to the Mental Hospital and Michael Myers never killed anyone again until The Year 1986 when he became a Zombie thanks to the grave robbers who opened his coffin and bolts of electricity and now he kills even more people, Michael Myers still wanders the Earth Today, Michael Myers is being covered up by the government who protects the supernatural. Micheal Myers.png Cabrini Green Candyman is a Monster with a hook for a hand who lives at Cabrini Green, He Terrorizes people, he stabs victims with his hooked hand, Candyman hunts people both and night, he tells his victims that he came for them and be his victims, people fear Candyman for many years, even chanting his name 5 times he come after his victims and kills them with his hook, Candyman still wanders The Earth Today, Candyman is also being protected by the Government who protects all of the Supernatural Monsters. Candyman.png Burlington Burlington is a Haunted place because The Creeper lives there, The Creeper drives an old truck called beatngu, every 23rd spring for 23 days he gets to people, he lives in an old abandoned church called House of Pain, He throws his Victims in a pipe after he kills them, The Creeper kills people with his big ax, The Creeper can fly with his wings, The Creeper still wanders The Earth Today, The Creeper is also being protected by the Government who protects all of the Supernatural Monsters. The Creeper.jpg Nevada Jerry Dandridge is a blood sucking Vampire who lives in Nevada, he terrorizes people, many victims were invited in his house and plays his music while he bites his victims turning them into his vampire minions, Jerry has an assistant named Billy Cole who helps him brings his victims to his house he stalks the neighborhood at night, Jerry Dandridge still wanders The Earth Today. Jerry Dandridge.jpg Category:North America Category:United States Category:Elm Street Category:Freddy Kruger Category:Camp Crystal Lake Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Haddon Field Category:Micheal Myers Category:Cabrini Green Category:Candyman Category:Burlington Category:The Creeper Category:Nevada Category:Jerry Dandridge